


AKame fangirls are crazy

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right when they thought they were in heaven, freely displaying their proof of affection on the street without anyone caring about it, the AKame pair faces a new challenge. A AKame fangirl stalks them and blackmails them. But what could she want from the couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKame fangirls are crazy

For the first time in his life, Kame left everything and jumped in the first plane to Amsterdam. He took a few days off and with a single bag hanging from his shoulder and the sunglasses secured on his eyes, he made his way to the airport. On the other hand, Jin just finished the shooting for 47 Ronin in Budapest and he felt the need for a vacation. When he proposed the crazy idea to his boyfriend, he was almost sure it would be rejected on the spot, but to his utmost surprise, the younger one accepted right away. His voice obviously filled with joy, nonetheless, which shocked Jin at first. 

And there they were, finally meeting after a few hectic months, in one of the most nonconformist cities in the world. Sipping from his cup of coffee, then carefully placing it on the table, Kame inhaled deeply a different kind of air. One that tasted like freedom. Right there, on the terrace of one of the many coffee shops they’ve passed by, everything smelled and felt like freedom. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, a wide smile adorning his face. They need to do this more often. This was heaven, he thought. No paparazzi, no fangirls, no work, no manager, nothing. They were just a couple of Japanese guys visiting a European city. Nothing more and nothing less. A hand was placed on top of his, which was resting onto the table and he opened his eyes in a bit of surprise. 

“What’s wrong?” the older one asked, seeing his puzzled expression.

“Nothing, just…” he swallowed his words as he saw the smug smile plastered on Jin’s face.

“You don’t need to be afraid here.” Jin replied and pointed out at something to his right, on the street.

Kame’s eyes instantly followed his finger and noticed a young couple, both guys, holding hands and walking by the street. At some point, they stopped in front of a store window and briefly kissed, smiling at each other and continuing their way. Kame watched the whole scene in awe, surprised that no one seemed to care that the two were showing each other signs of affection right there on the street. When he finally realized what Jin meant earlier, his face lightened up and with an ‘I see…’ he lifted up their hands so that their fingers would get intertwined, the wide smile once again decorating his pretty face.

Down the street, not too far from the said couple, a group of students were sightseeing. Nothing strange here, as Amsterdam is always full of students that barely escaped their exams and came in search of a great adventure until the next semester would begin. Well, nothing strange except that in that particular group was a girl, actually a fangirl, both a KAT-TUN fangirl and also an avid AkaKame fangirl. 

She tightened her grip on the camera and took a few pictures to the surrounding area, making sure that nothing will escape the camera lens. She followed her group of friends and when they stopped to look at something in a shop’s windows, she took the chance and pressed the camera shutter a few times until the whole area was captured into photos. She was about to turn around and head for her friends which were, by now arguing about something unimportant, but something more interesting caught her eye.

“Hmmmmz, Asian guys.” She murmured slowly enough just for herself to hear, a smug smile creeping onto her face as she thought the two guys looked familiar. It’s not that she wouldn’t recognize them immediately, but the pair was quite far from her. She used the zoom option and took a picture at the smiling couple, quite satisfied. Then, when she looked closely at the picture, not only she realized that it was indeed the AKame pair in front of her, but the couple were holding hands and looking at each other quite lovingly. 

“Oh, shit. AKame is real.” She let out, barely louder than a whisper, too shocked by the situation. She clasped her mouth in awe, as this was far more that she could expect to see in that gorgeous city. Seeing the two guys, even from distance was a dream come true, but seeing them lovey-dovey, was quite another matter. She was one of those fangirls that really hoped for the couple to be true, but actually seeing proof that AKame was real was a bit too much. In a good way, of course. Click. She took another picture of the couple, who were, by now inching closer to each other, over the small table. Click. Another picture was taken, this time catching the couple in action. A brief kiss, which expressed a lot of emotions.

“Come on, Gina, or we’ll leave you behind.” Some girl said, waving at her, as the group made their way down the street.

“You go ahead and I’ll meet you guys at the hotel, ok?” She assured them and prepared the camera for another photo.

“What, are you going to photograph all of Amsterdam’s wonders, now?” the girl jokingly said, not really knowing why Gina wanted to stay behind.

“Exactly!” she happily replied with a smug smile creeping onto her face. “More like Japan’s wonders roaming onto the streets of Amsterdam…” she said inwardly. The girl shrugged and then continued her way, letting the others know that one of the group members decided to stay behind and photograph all that she could.

But all of Gina’s interest in the city’s architecture or people faded the instant she recognized the two boys. Now all that mattered were them and them only. She carefully approached the clueless couple, finding a good position to take pictures from without being spotted. While her hands worked on taking tons of pictures, making sure she wouldn’t miss any of their actions, her eyes studied the two guys in front of her.

“I seriously think we should behave ourselves.” Kame whispered, in a voice not to stern, but not too soft either. The look in his eyes still showing a lot of love for the person next to him.

“Why?” Jin giggled, still holding Kame’s hand into his own, pressing his lips softly onto the back of it, then rubbing it gently onto his cheek. He always enjoyed touching Kame’s skin which was so soft and perfect.

“Well, it’s kind of awkward, to be honest. I’m not used to this.” The younger one replied, a bit embarrassed, but in the same time happy that Jin was stubbornly showing him how much he cared for him.

“Nothing feels awkward when I’m with you, Kazu. Everything feels so natural and so good.” Jin let out, kissing the back of Kame’s hand once more before the younger one pulled it back.

“You’re so sappy!” Kame giggled, gathering his belongings, ready to leave.

“But you love me nonetheless.” Jin sticks out his tongue before following the younger one’s gestures.

Click. Another photo was snapped. Gina was so thrilled that she spotted them in time, not missing the golden opportunity. She thought about going to them and change a few words with them, but, then again, wouldn’t it be better if she watched them from some safe place? She couldn’t disrupt their peaceful atmosphere, at least not for the time being. They looked so happy and relaxed that just watching them seemed the best decision ever. When the two left the terrace, she followed them, careful not to let herself be seen by any of them. And the bright smile on her face said it all. That was the best vacation ever.

“Hmmmm, ice-cream!” Kame let out as they passed by an ice-cream stall. Jin just complied to the unspoken request and bought two of them, one with chocolate and vanilla for himself and one with vanilla and strawberries for his lover. 

“I just knew this was a bad idea…” Jin murmured more to himself, as the other one started eating his own, more like seductively licking it. 

“What?” Kame asked before going back to his task, fervently licking the ice-cream. “It’s delicious.”

“Oh, yes, it is.” Jin replied, eyes glued to the image in front of him, his own ice-cream still untouched. “It’s extremely delicious.” He pointed out, licking his lips as a shiver run down his spine.

“But you haven’t even touched yours.” Kame replied, frowning by now, clueless about Jin’s reaction.

“I find you more delicious than any ice-cream.” He said, inching closer to Kame and using his mouth, he wiped a small trail of ice-cream from around Kame’s mouth. He then tasted the sweet cream with some pretty loud sounds and concluded: “Yeah, you’re sweeter.”

Kame could only giggle, playfully hitting him in the elbow and continuing their way down the street.

“These guys are going to kill me one day. Especially Kame.” Gina thought, witnessing the earlier scene, which was, of course immortalized in a few dozen pictures. The more she followed them and watched them, the more perverted thoughts she had. Those guys could bring out her perverted side in just a few minutes, by doing simple things that they weren’t even aware of. She continued her road, following the pair closely, suddenly a new idea creeping into her mind. What if she could get something more out of this?

Kame suddenly felt a hand was slipped into one of his jeans’ pocket, fondling his asscheek. He jumped in surprise, throwing a death glare to his lover, who wore a satisfied, smug smile on his face. “Are you crazy?” he almost yell, trying to remove the guy’s hand from his pocket, but Jin just laughed, still fondling the area he could reach. 

“No one cares, Kazu. No one will look. Trust me. You need to relax a bit.” Jin assured him, pulling him closer to his body and pressing their lips together in an innocent kiss. “I always wanted to do that on the street, and here is the perfect place for that.” He pecked Kame’s lips, and with his hand still deeply buried inside the younger one’s jeans’ pocket, he led the way.

On the other hand, Gina, who was a few steps behind the couple, was slowly engulfed by darker thoughts, seeing the two displaying such signs of affection right there, on the street, in broad daylight. “I can’t take it anymore!” she murmured, almost wanting to hide her eyes. 

“Where do you want to go next?” Kame asked in a chipper voice, excited about the whole idea of roaming around the city, but still a bit embarrassed by the hand that was still inside his pocket. 

“How about back to the hotel?” Jin proposed; a tint of mischief in his voice. “We’re almost there, actually.” He continued, pointing at a building not really far from the place they were at.

“But I want to explore the city, Jin.” He replied, pouting a bit, still clueless about Jin’s true intentions.

“And I want to explore more of you.” Jin whispered into his ear, pressing his lips a bit onto the earlobe, making Kame shudder and realization drawn upon him.

“You’re incorrigible!” he let out, giggling. “I guess it’s best if we go back to the hotel, otherwise you’re going to molest me on the street.” 

“Of course! After all, I missed you so much!” Jin finally removed the hand from Kame’s pocket, and after gently smacking it, he dragged the younger one to the hotel’s entrance.

Gina, seeing the couple’s intentions, gathered all of her courage, and swallowing the lump formed in her throat, she stepped up and went to them. It was all or nothing. They needed to pay for bringing out the perverted side in her. They just couldn’t act like that on the street and expect to get away with it. 

“Are you guys having fun?” she asked in an accurate Japanese, making the two turn around and face her, shock written all over their face. In an instant Jin let go of Kame’s hand like nothing happened until then.

“Yes, we are. Thank you very much.” Kame replied, suddenly wearing a mask, trying, in vain to hide his shock. Neither the smile he thought could hide it all didn’t do the trick.

“Good, good.” Gina replied, looking through the newly taken pictures, until she found one in which the couple was kissing. Without a word, she turned the camera towards the two guys and waited for their reaction. “Nice picture, right?”

Both Jin and Kame froze in their spot, their eyes instantly widening, almost like threatening to pop out of their sockets. They were busted and this could go so wrong if they didn’t handle it with extra care. They briefly looked at each other and after some approving nods, Kame grabbed Gina’s hand and dragged her into the hotel, Jin following them closely, after glancing around him, making sure the girl was alone.

***

“So which one of us is it?” Kame asked in the calmest tone he could manage in those circumstances, once they safely reached the hotel room. Jin closed the door behind him and locked it, making sure no one followed them and the staff didn’t throw them suspicious looks. “Which one do you like?” Kame continued and took a few steps towards her. “Is it me?” he got closer to her and stretched one hand to caress her cheek then slipping into her dark locks, he slid his hand through them. “Or is it him?” he pointed out at a fuming Jin, seeing his lover flirting with a girl.

Gina once again swallowed the lump formed into her throat, trying to calm her poor heart which was frantically beating when Kame’s hand touched her cheek. No matter how much she enjoyed the soft touch, it felt so wrong. How many times she thought about a day like this, when they guy she practically adored would stay in front of her and all the perverted things she would do to him. He looked amazing, even if she could sense the rage in his eyes. The tight black jeans he wore, the blue t-shirt with a black skull printed on it, completed by the small ponytail he wore made him look perfect. A bit distracted by his looks, by his whole presence and the closeness between them, she failed to notice the other guy who was now right next to her. Speechless, she lifted her gaze to the other form, studying it from head to toes. Jin wore a pair of baggy army pants, a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a white hoodie on top, from a soft fabric which seemed like it molded onto his body. They looked absolutely stunning; better than she could’ve imagine they would. No make-up on and their skin was flawless, only the moles disrupting the clean aspect, those moles that looked like they were especially placed in those particular spots, that’s how perfect they looked. 

“You’re scaring her, Kazu-chan.” Jin pointed out, placing a hand on Kame’s shoulder. “So, do you have a name?” he asked her, in a calm and composed tone, making sure he wouldn’t come dangerously close to her, like his lover did.

“Um… Gina.” She murmured, looking from one to the other for a few times. 

“So, Gina-chan. You have those pictures. What are you planning to do with them?” Jin asked, pulling Kame a bit back so that the girl wouldn’t feel too intimidated by him. He then embraced him from behind, making the girl’s blood boil in her veins.

“Nothing. I’m going to keep them for myself if you…” she suddenly stopped mid-sentence, a blush creeping onto her pretty face.

“If we… what?” Jin nudged her. “What is it that you want?” he asked her, placing his head onto Kame’s shoulder.

“A recorded make-out session…” she murmured just enough for them to hear her.

“What? Are you crazy?” both of them burst at the same time.

“You want more evidence? Do you think we’re crazy enough to give you that?” Kame almost yelled at her, a dangerous look in his eyes hinting that this could end up badly. “Wouldn’t it be easy to just take her camera and then throw her out of the room?” he asked Jin, too annoyed that from all the types of fangirls there is, they bumped into the worst kind: AKame fangirl. He sighed heavily and rubbed his head as a headache was starting to bother him.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” Gina said, confidently. “I also took some photos with my phone and already uploaded them ad stored them somewhere safe.” She continued, confident that the guys had no other choice but to comply with her request.

“This is pure insanity, you know?” Kame barked at her, as this was something that he would never understand. Why were the girls so interested in them? 

As if reading his mind, Jin voice out both of their questions.“Why are you guys so interested in AKame? I mean, what is this whole thing about? It’s not normal for young girls to be interested in such things, right?” he asked, more curious about it than he was in his life.

“I can’t really explain it. But I know this: you two look so good around each other, it seems like you were made one for the other. You have such chemistry, more than the Hollywood couples have all together.” Gina replied.

“That is true.” Jin replied, cockily. He hugged Kame harder and then continued. “So if you will record a make-out session, will you delete the photos?”

“Of course she will not!” Kame cut him dryly. “This is a bad idea! This is so bad!” he whined. 

“Look, you have the upper hand here, obviously. So here’s the deal: we’ll give you your make-out session, but in return you need to sign a ‘contract’ in which it clearly says that the ‘goods’ will not be posted on the internet neither shared with anyone else.” Jin suggested, finally letting Kame go and waiting for the girl’s answer.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, happiness so obvious into her dark orbs. 

“I think you’re crazier than her.” Kame snapped, smacking Jin’s head not-so-gently. “How can you trust her? Or a piece of paper?”

“Look, Kazu…” Jin rubbed his abused head. “She’s a fan, that means she loves us both and she won’t do anything that could harm us in any way, right?” he turned towards the girl and after a firm nod, he gently smiled at her.

“Still, I think it’s a bad idea. A really bad one, Jin. I can’t just do it in front of someone, you know?” he managed to say before Jin’s plumped lips landed on his own, silencing him. He wanted to push him and continue explaining why he thought it was a bad idea, but he just couldn’t. This was their first real passionate kiss in months and he missed Jin so much that nothing else really mattered. Something inside him told him it was awfully wrong, but something greater pushed him to sneak his hands around Jin’s broad shoulders and deepen the kiss.

With trembling hands and heart full of joy and excitement, Gina set the camera on recording mode and pressed the button. She kept silent, even if all she wanted was to scream her lungs out, as the enticing displays of affection coming from the couple almost cut her breath. It was hot and they’ve just started it. Just one kiss and she already felt like in Heaven. That’s the Akame effect, she though, once again amazed by the view in front of her.

Jin encircled Kame’s waist, suddenly lost in the tongue wrestle they engaged in, too addicted to Kame’s scent and to his presence. The hands around his neck tightened their grip as he pulled the younger one closer to him, their bodies now glued together. When the first soft moan was heard from Kame, he forgot all about the girl standing a few feet from them, still holding the camera and enjoying every second of their session. All that mattered now for Jin was Kame, his mouth on his own, his tongue twirling around his own, his hands secured around his neck, his body heat and his intoxicating smell. He missed this too much to care about something else.

On the other hand, Kame, still aware of the presence in the room, found himself enjoying much more that he would want to recognize. Just knowing that he was being filmed intensified the desire and made him hard almost instantly. It was crazy, he knew it, but right there, in the middle of a mind-blowing kiss, he felt the need to open his eyes and glance to the camera, before closing them again and desperately searching for Jin’s tongue so he could suck on it gently.

The girl suddenly felt it was a bit too much, the look Kame threw at the camera so he searched for the nearest armchair and plopped herself onto it. While Jin seemed to completely forget about her presence, Kame was indeed the camera whore the girl knew he is, seemingly enjoying being filmed a bit too much. Not that she cared, as long as she could whiteness something like that.

“I knew it.” Jin whispered into Kame’s ear, right after breaking the kiss and setting in a journey to find Kame’s earlobe, pressing dozens of kissed along the way. “You like this. You like being filmed.” He chuckled lightly before attacking his lover’s earlobe, gently nibbling and sucking it, eliciting a few lustful moans from his younger lover. 

Letting his hands fell to Jin’s sides, another moan escaped his now reddened lips, as his lover’s mouth skillfully licked and sucked the skin of his neck, intensifying the pleasure with each passing moment. Through half lidded eyes, he threw the camera another look before working on stripping Jin out of his hoodie, pushing it down his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. 

“I think that’s beyond making-out.” Jin said, pulling apart just enough for him to face his lover, as Kame’s hands were now on the rim of his t-shirt, pulling it up, in an obvious attempt to get rid of it. “You can stop now, Kazu.” He continued as Kame removed the garment and gently caressed Jin’s chest. 

“I don’t want to stop now. So shut up and kiss me.” He let out right before his fingers slipped into Jin’s dark locks, pulling his head down a bit and pressing their lips together in another heated kiss. Their tongue wrestle began once again as Jin guided them to the couch.

He roughly pulled Kame’s shirt over his head, removing it in one go before pushing the younger one to lie on the couch. “If that’s what you want, then let’s do it. I can’t wait to have you, so I don’t care about some fangirl watching or taping the whole thing. I only want you.” He let out in a serious but husky tone, his mind clouded with the desire to have the other one.

“Good. Because that what I feel too.” Kame replied, eyes fixed on Jin, a lustful expression decorating his face. He licked his lips in anticipation as Jin quickly unbuckled the belt of his pants and removed it along with the briefs, freeing his already awakened member, standing right in front of Kame. 

The girl’s breath stopped for a few seconds, seeing the two were really going to take this to the next level. It was more than she could hope for, it was a dream come true. And it was hot as hell. Jin’s perky butt and the flawless, well build back were enough, but the next thing she witnessed was more than she could take. She felt on the verge of fainting when Kame leaned forward a bit and put his mouth to good use. “These guys are going to kill me some day. And that day is today!” she thought as she made sure she wouldn’t miss a second of the action taking place right in front of her.

Kame took the whole shaft into his mouth and when the tip of it hit the back of his throat, he slowly let it slid out of his mouth, only to take it in again, to the hilt. He repeated the action a few times, making Jin groan every time, throwing his head back and enjoying the heavenly sensation. Kame felt the shaft hardening inside his mouth, under his ministrations and satisfied he threw the camera a lustful look before lifting his gaze up to his lover. Jin still had his head thrown back, pleasure obviously taking all over his body, as Kame bobbed his head up and down his shaft, setting out a painfully slow pace, while his hands worked on removing his own pants. His member twitched in anticipation, springing out of his pants, finally free from the constrictive fabric. 

Jin placed both of his hands on top of Kame’s head and grabbing the small ponytail, he guided the younger one to pick up the pace while his hips bucked up, thrusting inside his lover’s mouth. Kame’s velvety tongue kept licking the tip of his shaft, making him moan and bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. The younger one, feeling that Jin’s movement were starting to become frantic, he stopped, letting the shaft out of his mouth with a loud slurp. He threw the camera another killing look while licking his lips seductively and searching for something in the pocket of his jeans which were still at his ankles. He took the small bottle out and after pouring some generous amount on his fingers, he handed it to Jin. He removed the pants from around his ankles and threw them somewhere across the room.

Jin took the hint and poured some of the transparent liquid onto his fingers as well, while Kame already worked on coating Jin’s shaft, making sure it was all covered by it. The younger one then turned around, sitting on his knees onto the couch and his elbows propped on the back seat of the couch, giving both Jin and the girl and ample view of his enticing back, asscheeks, and, of course his private parts. 

Now that was the hottest thing ever, Gina thought as Kame turned around and once again looked at the camera with a mischievous smile plastered onto his pretty face. Jin’s cock twitched in anticipation as he spread Kame’s buttocks and fondled the area surrounding the puckered hole, smearing all the thick liquid over it. Kame groaned as the tip of Jin’s finger pressed on his entrance, one of his hands, the one still covered in lube found its way to his own forgotten and painfully hard erection. 

He thoroughly stroked his own shaft, while Jin’s finger was probing his entrance, stretching the tight hole with every inch he inserted. Jin inserted the second digit, earning a loud grunt from his lover, as he inched down and captured Kame’s lips, kissing the life out of him in an attempt to distract him from the pain. And it apparently worked, as the grunts turned into lustful and loud moans, soon, the younger one starting to rock his body so that he could meet Jin’s thrusts. He then inserted the third digit, stretching the hole, preparing it for the real invasion to come. 

The older one barely restrained himself from fucking his younger lover dry, when he saw the enticing and lewd body sprawled onto the couch that way. But now he couldn’t restrain himself any further. The walls clasping his fingers were too much for him to handle. His cock needed to be inside, not those damn fingers. He pulled them all out and breaking the kiss, he aligned the tip of his shaft with Kame’s entrance, sliding inside really slow, inch by inch, tasting the heavenly pleasure of those tight walls engulfing him and the heat making him lose his mind.

Kame squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to fade and be replaced by the pleasure Jin was always giving him. He kept stroking his own shaft while Jin stilled for a few moments, giving him the time to adjust to the intrusion. He felt the other one’s lips on his back, on his shoulders and on his nape, caressing his skin, kissing it and from time to time Jin’s tongue trailing smooth lines along the area, which send shivers down his spine. Slowly, the pain turned into pleasure. 

The younger one rocked his body, urging Jin to move and the latter wasted no time in doing so. Sneaking his hands around Kame’s body until he reached the nipples, he began thrusting inside his lover, picking up the pace with every thrust. Kame’s moans intensified once Jin hit the most sensitive spot inside him, making him loose all of his senses, his back arching in pure pleasure. His hand strokes matched Jin’s thrusts and in no time he found himself on the verge of exploding.

Everything was surreal, it’s been so long since he felt Jin inside him, since he felt the extreme pleasure Jin was giving him. Shamelessly moaning, he turned his head around and found his lover’s plumped lips, hungrily kissing them, while his hand worked on the now leaking with precum shaft. 

Jin was close to his orgasm, feeling a lump gathering in the pit of his stomach, while his hands worked on caressing and occasionally pinching his lover’s hardened small nubs. His breath hitched, his heartbeat was out of control and the tight walls were beginning to tighten around his shaft, a clear sign that his lover was as close as he was to his orgasm. Thrusting harder, deeper, in a frantic way, he first brought Kame over the edge, hitting the magic spot a few times before the younger one cummed hard on his hand and onto the leather couch, repeatedly chanting Jin’s name. 

The velvety walls milked his shaft, clasping it in an extremely tight and pleasurable way, sending him over the top, in the land of desire and lust. He pumped inside his lover a few more times before groaning deeply and unloading all of his semen inside him. Panting hard, he felt limp over his lover, still deeply buried in his enticing hole, both of them riding the waves of their afterglow. 

Gina, with her face all red and her blood boiling in her veins, finally managed to stop the recording. As if she participated to their effort, she let out her breath she didn’t even noticed she was holding. “Oh, shit! That was awesome!” Suddenly aware of their ‘guest’, the two guys started to laugh, satisfied by how the situation turned out.

“It really was.” Jin let out, a satisfied, wide smile plastered onto his face as he finally pulled out of the younger one and helped him sit next to him. “Are you all right?” he asked, making sure he didn’t hurt his lover. As Kame nodded, smiling gently, Jin removed a few strands of sweaty hair from Kame’s forehead and placed a brief kiss onto the tip of his nose.

“As much as we’d like you to stay with us, there are some papers you need to sign, Gina-chan.” Kame pointed out, suddenly embarrassed, while picking his clothes off the floor and rapidly getting dressed.

“I’ll sign anything after this.” She let out, still dazed by the whole situation.

“You know what? I don’t think there’s any need for that.” Jin said, following his lover’s example and also getting dressed. 

“What are you talking about, Jin?” Kame snapped all of the sudden, feeling his face burn from the anger.

“I’ll handle it, Kazu-chan. So why don’t you go and take a shower and I’ll come before you’ll finish.” He threw his lover an assuring look.

“Fine.” Kame heaved a sigh. “Nice meeting you, Gina-chan.” He let out politely and made his way to the bathroom.

“Likewise.” Gina replied, the blush spreading all across his face.

“Look. You don’t need to sign any papers. As long as I have your word that this will stay between us…” Jin started as soon as Kame was out of the room and he darted to one corner, picking up his laptop from a coffee table. “… and you give me the recording.” He chuckled, waiting for the girl’s response.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t want something as hot as that?” she rolled her eyes as she removed the memory card from her camera and inserted it into the laptop. 

“You know what? I want those pictures too. We look cute.” Jin said as he saw the pictures.

“Sure thing. Though, I think you look perfect for each other and extremely hot together.” She replied, a bit surprised by her own boldness. 

“You know, Gina-chan, you’re actually really cool.” Jin praised her, meaning every word.

“Thank you. You guys are amazing, way cooler than I thought and really amazing!” she let out as the pictures were successfully copied into Jin’s laptop. 

“Not really, but thanks. Actually we’re two normal guys whose life is always in the spotlight because of our jobs…”

“That’s so true…” Gina agreed, gathering her belongings and getting ready to go.

“Nice meeting you, Gina-chan.” Jin let out while leading the way to the door.

“Nice meeting you too. Both of you.” Was the last thing she uttered before slipping through the door and into the hotel’s hallway.

***

Finally reaching into her own hotel room, the first thing she did was to switch her laptop on and unload all the great things she photographed and taped. The next thing she did was of course getting online and chat with her closest fandom friend, Nori-chan.

Hey, wifey, you’re not going to believe what happened to me today.

Don’t tell me, did you find any cute Asian guys?

Yeah, the cutest there are out there. I even have evidence.

Don’t tell me! AKame?

Yeah. I couldn’t believe it myself! It was amazing! Truly amazing!

I need to see!!!!!

Of course! *sending 248 pictures* *sending 1 movie file*

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
